


Hannah is Focused

by AgentSprings



Series: Theme Week: Cow Chop [3]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Amanda and Mike find out who's stronger, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hannah is unobservant, M/M, This is pure fluff, cc:tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: (Submission for theme week, tw:cc. Todays theme: Fluff Friday.) God this is just some good old ot4 fluff based off of a conversation @we-killed-parker and I had. Nothing but fluff really.





	Hannah is Focused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/gifts).



It started with a stupid comment from Sam, a challenge really to two of his partners. 

“So who do you think is stronger? Mike or you ‘Manda?”

“Me!” They both answered at the same time before glaring at each other. Sam took a few steps back and grinned as they faced off against each other. He moved to stand behind Hannah who was sitting and reading at the table, so focused she hadn’t even looked up.

“I mean, my money is on Amanda but Mikey boy you’re a pretty big contender,” Sam leaned on the back of Hannah’s chair and egged them on. After another few seconds of them facing off, Amanda jumped at Mike, wrapping her arms and legs around him and trying to pull him down. He grabbed at her and tried to pull her off and off they went. They wrestled around for the next five minutes getting more and more violent until Mike picked up Amanda and powerbombed her into the table in front of Hannah and Sam. Hannah didn’t even flinch just pulled her book back before Amanda was slammed into the table. 

“Holy shit!” Sam exclaimed before he leaned down and whispered in Hannah’s ear, “one of them is going to go to the hospital if this keeps up.”

“FUCK!” Hannah screeched leaping up from her seat and launching her book in surprise. Mike and Amanda froze, Amanda with her legs wrapped around Mike’s neck. Sam stood still for a second before bursting into laughter and collapsing onto the ground.

“You good Hannah?” Mike asked, placing his hands on Amanda’s back to keep her upright.

“What the fuck was that? What happened to the table? Sam, what the fuck?” Hannah went from shocked to mad as her sentence went on. Sam was still lying on the ground laughing. 

“Wait you didn’t notice when we broke the table?” Amanda asked, wrapping her arms around Mike's head and staring down at Hannah.

“Uh, no. And shut the fuck up Sam!” Hannah kicked Sam lightly in the shin until he stopped laughing. 

“Oh my god, Hannah. They’ve been fighting for five minutes, Mike threw Amanda into a table, and the only thing you’ve noticed was when I very quietly whispered into your ear?” Sam giggled as he laid on the ground. 

“No, maybe. Shut the fuck up.”

“Oh my god,” Mike started to laugh but was cut off when Amanda threw her weight back and jerked him down. They went back to wrestling while Sam pulled himself up before draping himself over Hannah’s shoulders.

“Aww babe, you’re cute when you get focused,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her back to the chair and into his lap. “C’mon let’s watch the rest of their fight.”

Hannah grumbled a little as she got comfortable but eventually tucked herself under his chin and watched as Mike and Amanda fought. 

“My money is on Amanda, you wanna take that bet?” Sam poked her side.

“Hell no, Mike’s strong but Amanda fights dirty, she’ll beat him as soon as she gets bored,” Hannah smacked at his hand and dug her fingers into his knee in retribution. He jumped before squeezing her tight and turning his attention back to the fight. 

Another few moments passed before Hannah’s theory proved correct and Amanda yawned before kicking Mike’s legs out from under him and pinning him to the floor. He struggled for a moment before he flopped down and tapped out in the ground. Hannah and Sam applauded while Amanda bent over and gave Mike a kiss.

“Very impressive ‘Manda!” Sam cheered, standing up with Hannah and waking over to them. He bent down and kissed Amanda first then Mike with Hannah doing the opposite.

“Great show, now how are you going to explain to your parents why the table is broken?” Hannah asked, picking up a piece of the table and swinging it around.

“Oh fuck me,” Amanda groaned, pressing her face into her hands.

“We hide the evidence,” Mike started gathering up pieces of the table. “We can burn them or something.”

“And what? Try to convince them that they never had a dining table?” Hannah asked.

“We could tell them they were robbed?” Sam suggested, fiddling with a piece of the table.

“Uhh, no my parents aren’t stupid. We could just tell them we broke it. They won’t be that mad at me,” Amanda said, taking the pieces Mike had collected and dumped them back on the ground.

“They won’t be mad?” Sam blinked at her in surprise.

“I mean, they might be a little upset but this wasn’t the main table and it’s not that big of a deal,” Amanda turned away from Sam pretending not to notice his confusion.

“C’mon ‘Manda, they won’t mad at all? My dad would kill me if I even scratched the table, let alone break it.”

“That’s because your dad is the worst, objectivity,” Hannah said, picking up her book and walking over to an armchair by the window to resume reading.

“Yeah Sammy, my parents will notice but to be honest they won’t be mad.”

“So, Amanda’s stronger, I can admit that,” Mike said, throwing the wood he had gathered back into the pile. “‘But who do you think is stronger, you or Hannah?”

“Oh me for sure!” Sam said, giving Hannah a grin. Hannah didn’t even glance up from her book, already completely engrossed.

“Hannah? Hannah? Hannah!” Sam yelled, trying to catch her attention but all she did was turn the page.

“Oh my god, she’s completely gone?” Amanda looked at Hannah in shock and awe.

“You know, she didn’t even notice you guys were fighting until I whispered in her ear. Fuck not even when you broke the table it was just when I whispered,” Sam said, studying their girlfriend.

“So it’s not loud noises but it’s quiet noises?” Mike said, walking up to Hannah. He poked her a couple of times but all she did in response was wave him away in irritation, her eyes never leaving the book.

“Hannah?” Amanda whispered from where she was sitting, getting no reaction from Hannah. 

“Hannah,” Mike bent down and whispered into her ear, resulting in her jumping straight in the air again.

“Fucking! What the fuck Mike!?” She yelled, only to pause in confusion as Amanda and Sam burst into laughter.

“Hannah, babe, you didn’t respond when we yelled but you responded when I whispered in your ear, just like with Sam earlier. Are you ok?” Mike said, hiding his chuckles as best he could.

“Oh my god, did I really? Shut the fuck up Sam!” Hannah buried her face in her hand before laughing a little. “I guess I get very focused very quickly, sorry guys.”

“Did you even notice when I poked you?”

“Uh, kinda?”

“Oh my god babe,” Sam was on the floor rolling with laughter.

“I fucking hate you, Sam,” Hannah flipped him off before shutting her book and tossing it down onto the ground. “Alright, that’s it. We’re going to dinner and any of you assholes are paying for startling me.”

“I’ll pay, this is probably my fault anyway,” Amanda stood up and helped Hannah stand. “C’mon losers, let’s get food and figure out what we’re gonna tell my parents about the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
